Sharing Secrets and Sharing More
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Gift!fic for Enemytosleep on LJ. Yuuki wakes Zero from a 'nightmare' and things get heated over the holiday.Tonight they share more than a secret bond of blood; they share themselves. COMPLETE!
1. Heated

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I make NO MONEY from making Zero and Yuuki do naughty things!

A/N: I prefer the Y/K scenario, HOWEVER, I can EASILY see both sides and this was a GIFT for a GREAT friend of mine by the name of 'Enemytosleep' on LJ. She is a sweety and I love her dearly.

Sorry for any OOCness - I'm no good at Zero. Feel free to give me any pointers you'd like to in the reviews.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Her lips on his, her skin between his teeth, her blood flowing down his throat and himself… positioned at her entrance… 'Yuuki'._

"Zero!" She whispered in his ear harshly, "Zero! Wake up!"

Clearly, Zero was having another nightmare, he was moaning and writhing in his sleep again, she had to wake him up.

"Yuuki" He groaned out, half between sleep and _the wonderful_ dream he'd been having. It took him a moment to realize the weight on the bed next to him and the fingers running through his hair were…_real._

"Shhhhh… Zero, it's okay. I'll stay here… just like this." She whispered into the dark of his room at the chairman's house. Holiday break was here and she and Zero were once again staying with their guardian, the chairman.

Zero felt the familiar feel of Yuuki's hands tugging at his silver strands, how many nights had Yuuki crept into bed with him when they were younger, and lulled him to sleep with her hypnotic motions?

They were no longer children, and her hands in his hair brought a _new_ sensation… His

member was still engorged, aching and throbbing from his erotic dream, and her hands

tugging lightly at his silver strands, creating pleasurable pressure on his scalp, slightly

tugging and nails scraping gently.

"Yuuki…Gomen…" He managed, only a moment before his eyes took on the familiar

Red glow of bloodlust.

Yuuki nodded, and silently bared her throat, knowing what was to come and, hating it…

or maybe… not… so much anymore. This was Zero and he was… warm and… despite

the fact that he hungered for her blood there was a familiarity and safety. When his

tongue reached out and laved her neck – she shivered, though not in fear or disgust, but

with… something else.

His tongue ran along her neck and a flush spread across her cheeks and when his fangs

sunk in, gently this time, Yuuki released a breath and, instead of tensing up as usual, she wrapped her arms around her long time friend.

The arousal her body felt could be tasted in her blood, and, on some level Zero was shocked, but on another, more instinctual level, it raised his own. Without thinking he rolled himself, pushing Yuuki back as he did, so now he was on top of her, covering her.

Yuuki was surprised at his move, and her cheeks flamed, even as she spread her legs to accomadate his body above hers… He didn't really give her a choice in the matter, but still there was no resistance.

"Zero!" She gasped, when she felt his hardness brush against her center. Half of her was cursing herself, for wearing a short nightgown and not pants, but quite of their own volition her hips raised and his pressed down. Her arms tightened around the barrel of his chest, under his armpits, and her nails dug into his back as he began to rock against her.

His hands traveled up her sides, and brushed the sides of her breasts, and even that stimulation was enough to make her nipples bud – untouched as she was… eventually though, one of his elbows landed above her shoulder blade and angled to allow him to cover the top her head, while the other arm lightly gripped the side of her hip and encouraged her to move with him.

Despite the pain in her neck, the sensation of him moving against her made her pant and a pleasurable ache began to form between her thighs... He was so _hot_ and so _hard..._

The gulping and sucking slowed, and his tongue came out to lap the drops of blood that ran to her collar bones. When Zero had finished lapping though – he didn't pull away like he usually did. Instead his soft lips and sharp fangs traveled back up and he buried his face in her neck. She felt a few drops of warm wetness on her neck and Yuuki's eyes opened for a moment, her body stiffening and halting the rocking motions that had felt _so good._

_Are those... tears???  
_  
"Zero..." she whispered, holding him to her even more tightly_._

"Yuuki…" he managed in a chocked whisper, then, after a moment, "I…. I… I… _need_ _you._"

Yuuki understood his meaning and she sighed a little and let her body relax under him. She nodded, and allowed her hands to travel to his hips, and then around to grip his posterior. Yuuki pulled his hips to hers and bucked up at the same time, pressing his large warm hardness to her center once again. He groaned as they resumed moving against each other roughly, neither really knowing what they were doing, and working on instinct and experimenting with what felt good. It was awkward and clumsy and... _perfect_.

Zero was safe, he was familiar and comforting, despite his sometimes cold demeanor, and there was a trust and bond between them that was _special_. None of the other girls would even dare to approach him - but - Yuuki knew him in a way no one else did, or could, or would _ever_ know him. He was _hers_ in a way... his secrets known to her alone, and he knew her even more than Kaname-senpai.

Zero knew her favorite color, that she was allergic to kelp, that she loved to sing, even though she was horrible at it, and that she took abnormally long bathes when she was upset. Zero was there when she got chicken pox, and he'd brought her soup, and scratched her back for her, claiming that his hunter ancestry made him impervious to stupid things like common illnesses - after all, his ancestors had eaten a vampire.

Zero knew she loved the smell of worms after rain, ate ice cream when she was stressed, and couldn't stand math. He knew she liked mint flavored bubble gum, while he preferred cinamon.

And now...

Zero knew she liked when he ground against her and rotated his hips back and forth, moving side to side, while she moved up and down... Zero knew that she clutched his back with all the strenght she could muster and her knees came up, before her legs straightend and her toes curled and every muscle tensed and her thighs trembled. Zero knew her eyes snapped shut and her head fell back and her back arched up and her hands fell away from him. Zero knew she bit her bottom lip and whispered his name in a breathless gasp as her core rippled and contracted and her panties became soaked in her own liquid heat.

He pulled his face from her neck and for a moment his amethyst eyes bored into hers, before he pressed his forehead to hers, closed his eyes, and, breathing heavily, muttered 'beautiful' before he pressed his lips to hers, allowing her to recover after her orgasm, though he hadn't found his own completion yet.

But...

Zero knew she wasn't yet satisfied...


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight OR Yuuki OR Zero (If I did, I give that boy a much needed hug and the black eyeliner required for him to transform himself into the true EMO that he is!)

A/N: This is 'Part 2' of the Gift!Fic for EnemytoSleep on LJ. She is one of my dearest and closest friends and there have been times that without the support she has so frequently and freely given me, I would have been lost.

She is a gift! Of a friend, and so I'm giving her the very SMALL repayment that I can – a gift! Of a Fic. It isn't nearly enough.

Link to part 1 : .

~*~

"Yuuki" Zero whispered in the dark, his forehead still pressed to hers. He tilted his face downward and pushed his lips to hers. Making room for their noses both instinctually tilted to the side and when Zero's warm wet tongue traced her lip, Yuuki parted slightly and felt the brush of his tongue against the tip of her own.

Slowly, experimentally, she opened wider and felt his tongue fill her mouth while she sucked very lightly, welcoming him in. He tasted good. Earthy and faintly of toothpaste and Yuuki hoped her mouth wash from earlier was still lingering on her own breath.

Zero seemed to make no complaints though, only moving his mouth against hers and making the kiss deeper and deeper. He was tasting her, and finally, she moved her tongue into his mouth as well, fully joining them and truly kissing him back.

When they finally parted for air, Zero's eyes were on her own and he looked away, embarrassed, but… he had to know… had to _make sure_…

"Did I… I mean… did you…?"

Yuuki's cheeks flamed and she closed her eyes at his intimate inquiry, but a faint smile touched her lips as she nodded her head vigorously up and down, mumbling an 'um-hm."

When she finally found the courage to open her eyes she was greeted with a wide, wild, and _triumphant_ smile on Zero's usually so dour face. "Really?" He sounded so incredibly… _proud_… that even if she were annoyed at having to repeat the embarrassing remark, she did.

"Yes." She breathed a whispered response, if only because, to see Zero _truly_ smile was so incredibly rare that she wanted it to continue.

His grin grew slightly, if it were possible, and he nodded with true happiness in his eyes. There was nothing selfish in this, she realized. He was _truly_ glad that he had been able to please her – despite his lack of knowledge and experience.

Yuuki realized then… she had… _But…_ Zero hadn't… yet…

She'd heard from other girls and gossip that it could actually… _hurt_ for boys if they didn't… _finish._

_But… what do I know? Maybe he did? How would I even know? He's still wearing his pants so if anything… came out… I… _

Yuuki realized then how truly little she actually _knew_ about such things. Feeling foolish, selfish, and somewhat stupid… she asked, "But… Zero… you didn't…"

"It's okay." He cut her off, abruptly. "I just wanted… I just wanted you to… I mean…" He began to blush and stammer. Finally giving up Zero whispered, "I just wanted you to. Just… touch you… feel you… _see _you… You… don't have to… do… anything… for me." Suddenly, he looked sad again, and Yuuki's heart clenched in her chest. "You already do…" he looked at his fresh bite mark and disgust marred his features briefly, before they hardened, then softened in defeat and shame. "You already do so much for me, Yuuki."

Yuuki reached up to grab Zero's face, making him look at her – not his bite mark on her neck. She brushed her thumbs over his ears and slid her hands so her fingers twined in the small soft hairs at the base of his neck, kneading lightly. The effect was for Zero to look even more forlorn, more sad.

That wasn't what she wanted. Yuuki hated to see him like that.

Not even giving herself time to think, time to hold back, or time to blush, Yuuki was characteristically impulsive when she yanked him down to her and thrust her face up – slamming their lips together in what she had _meant_ to be a passionate kiss, but what turned out to be more awkward than anything.

For a moment.

Nearly instantly, he pulled back slightly and instead the kiss morphed from awkward to enveloping. Both soon became lost in each other once more and the tension bled slowly from both their bodies as they relaxed into each other, finally finding their way. Navigating this new territory together – the blind leading the blind – yet somehow finding the proper path.

This was so much like their lives outside this bedroom, when they faced the world as a team, two guardians sharing a secret from the other students, and a bond that none but they could understand. Blindly they stumbled along, trying to navigate the treacherous waters of Vampire/Human relations – alone and without much aide from outside sources.

Somehow they found their way. Protecting each other, looking out for one another and willing to do anything to keep the other from harm.

_Loving each other_ – seemed the natural consequence, the next logical step in the evolution of their complicated, messy, and _wonderful_ relationship.

Realization dawned on her in a way that it never had before and a feeling of _rightness_ and wanting to become _closer_ to this silver haired boy, her protector and friend, consumed her. _I want to give him… _

Her mind made up, Yuuki forcefully and gracelessly shoved him away – ending their kiss as abruptly as she'd started it.

"Zero… I want to…" Yuuki's cheeks flushed and her eyes grew wide and dark as she felt her body heat once more and she licked her memory at the feeling he'd given her earlier.

_If just __**that**__ felt so good, what would it feel like to…?_

"Yuuki?" he questioned, when she didn't continue right away, and instead looked off to the side, smiling a small devious smile, seemingly lost in some unspeakable thought.

Heaving a heavy and determined sigh, her resolve steeled, Yuuki finally voiced what she'd decided only moments ago, "Zero… I want to… do…_it_. With you. _I want to do it with you._"

He started, obviously taken aback at such a direct (or not-so-direct, depending on how one views the popular and immature terminology of the chronologically challenged) statement.

"You want to… _that? _Now? With… _me?_"

Suddenly realizing that rejection was one of the possible outcomes of her statement, somehow never having considered that before she'd said it, Yuuki's face turned beet red. She shifted away, suddenly embarrassed beyond belief and highly uncomfortable. She wished the earth would swallow her up _right now_.

_Stupid! Stupid selfish girl! What if he didn't want… he'd said… he'd said he'd only wanted… and then I had to go and push it!_ _**Stupid.**_

A _physical_ feeling of something crushing her heart, clenching her insides, making it hard to breathe and tightening every muscle in her body welled up. There was no way to prevent her eyes from watering, but, perhaps if she didn't dare to breathe – she could stop any actual tears from falling. She closed her eyes and released a long slow and heavy breath, immediately drawing in an even longer slower one, only to push it out again to try and relieve the ache in the center of her chest before she tried to back-peddle.

"It's okay, never mind. I… I understand."

She tried to shift from under him then, finally realizing the burden of his weight upon her, but Zero didn't let her go. Instead he pinned her roughly to the bed.

"No." Was all he said.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him hovering above her. He seemed angry now.

"Zero… I'm sorry…" she whispered, tears starting to leak, despite her best intentions. Did he have to be so blunt and _angry_ in his rejection? Well… this _was_ Zero, and as she'd said before, 'Zero will always be Zero."

"No." He growled out, "You can't do that, Yuuki."

Now she was confused. _Do what?_

"What did I…?" she started to ask, but he cut her off.

"You can't offer me the thing I want most in the world and then just _take the offer back like that! _" He was getting loud. Yuuki was afraid the Chairman would wake up, but…

Did he just say…?

Suddenly she relaxed again, and tentatively looked into his eyes, "Shhhh! Calm down, you'll wake up the Chairman!"

"I can't stay calm!" He whispered more quietly this time, though still fiercely. As if to prove his point, he thrust his hips against her and held them there. The very _hard_, very _large _evidence that his state was anything but _calm_ was once again pressed firmly to her center, and Yuuki couldn't help but press back against him, this time though – she held him in place by wrapping her legs around him. Now she felt even _more_ stupid.

"I thought… I thought you meant you didn't want to… want… to with… _me_." She finished lamely.

He groaned when she rocked against him once more and bit his lip. He hadn't calmed down in the least, through this entire awkward conversation and he was starting to _ache_.

"Kami-sama, Yuuki… you are such a stupid little girl." He growled out, releasing her wrists from their pinned position beneath his long strong fingers and instead reaching down for the hem of her nightgown.

He paused for a moment to look back up at her, and when she raised her arms above her head like a child being undressed by a parent, he pulled himself off of her just enough to allow her to raise up so he could remove it. After a brief struggle, the nightgown getting stuck over head, and a few muttered curses she was finally bare beneath him, save for the lace boy-cut panties she was wearing.


	3. Reassurance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuuki, Zero, or Vampire Knight. They are the creations of the wonderful Matsuri Hino-sensei.

A/N: Continued by popular demand. Please, remember that with ME, the number of Reviews asking me to continue is what decides what priority an update for each fic gets. If your fave hasn't been updated, then one way to get it updated more quickly is to fave it, alert it, review asking an update, PM asking for an update… Also, I have NO BETA right now, so sorry for any mistakes along the

Sharing secrets, Sharing more

Chapter 3

Yuuki/Zero

* * *

Zero sat up, the blanket sliding down his back, as he stared down at Yuuki in the dark, the light of the moon through her window illuminating the room enough so that he could see her body laid out before him.

Yuuki moved to cross her arms over her chest, but long tapered fingers snatched her wrists away, and moved to interlace with her own fingers; Zero's thumb tracing small circles on her palm, as Yuuki's face turned pink as Zero continued to stare at her small breasts, and hard nipples.

At that moment, Yuuki sincerely wished she had more for him to look at, in the 'chest' department. Her breasts were small, and nothing special, and she felt very inadequate.

Zero's mouth went dry, staring at the beautiful girl beneath him on the bed. He pulled his hands away from hers, and watched as her head turned to the side and her arms fell limply to her side.

"Can I –"

"Sorry I don't-"

They spoke over each other, both stopping to allow the other to speak, and easing some of the awkward tension in the room with that slightly humorous moment.

"You first." He whispered.

"No, you first." She insisted.

"No. You. Go. First." He insisted more strongly than she, moving his hands to tickle her sides a bit for encouragement. This had the pleasant effect of making Yuuki's breasts bounce slightly as she jerked and laughed and struggled when his ginger tips dance over.

When he'd discontinued his brief assault, Yuuki took a deep breathe and sighed, steeling herself from the embarrassment of speaking aloud her insecurities. "I'm… I'm sorry I d-d-don't h-have… um… you know… b-b-bigger… or w-well, y'know, um… _m-m-more_ for you to, uh… l-l-look at."

The tension was back, thicker than ever. Zero looked down at Yuuki's lowered eyes, and her embarrassed face. "Baka…" He whispered, "You don't even know how beautiful you are." Forgoing his previous idea of asking permission, Zero slid his hands up Yuuki's ribcage and moved inward, cupping both her breasts with his large hands and legging her modest endowments fill his palms while he shaped and massaged and squeezed; occasionally moving his thumbs over her nipples, and sometimes rolling those budded peaks between his thumb and forefinger. "You're perfect." He whispered, watching Yuuki's eyes slide closed and her head tilt back; her back arch up off the bed pressing herself forward into his touch. He took the hint and squeezed a little harder – pinched a bit more roughly, rolled her nipples longer, and even tugged them a bit, making them longer and more budded.

"Oh, Zero." The last sound in name came out as a moan, and he felt himself throb painfully. He didn't want to rush thing, he really didn't, but he was starting to ache. He wanted her… Needed her… So badly.

Zero removed on hand from Yuuki's breast and used it to guide her hand to his touch his arousal. "Yuuki…" He groaned.

Yuuki had been so intent on enjoying the sensation of his warm hands on her sensitve breasts, and especially when he would play with her nipples, that to feel that hot, hard smooth but twitching and throbbing cock was a shock. Yuuki tugged her hand back instantly; like she'd burned herself on a hot stove. "Zero!" She said with alarm lacking her tone.

Yuuki cringed when his eyes shot open, and he looked down to where she now kept her hand tucked against her body protectively. The hurt she saw there… The… _rejection._

"Sorry." He mumbled, "I shouldn't have done that… Forced _you _to touch _me._" For some unknown-to-her reason, she felt him shudder.

Zero pulled his hands off of her entirely, and sat up completely. His hands hung loosely at his sides now, and he was looking down and away. He looked so… _defeated _that Yuuki's heart clenched in her chest.

'_Stupid! Why did you pull away? You want him, you want… __**This...' **_Yuuki asked herself what had happened there. _**'**__I was just shocked.'_Her mind instantly supplied. _'I just wasn't prepared for it; wasn't paying attention… I mean, what he was doing felt __so__ good, after all…_Yes, she concluded silently, that was it. She was just startled. A horrifying thought occurred to her then, as she stared up at the Zero, looking so dejected._ 'What would __**you **__feel like if __**he **__had pulled away from touching __**you**__? … … … Why do you always hurt the people you love? _

Yuuki heard him speak, "If you don't want this, anymore… I… If you… changed your mind or something… Just tell me now."

Zero just wanted to know if he should go back to his room alone and use his own hand to relieve his pain… He didn't want to drag this out, if she was only going to reject him in the end.

Yuuki swallowed hard. She was going to fix this! Yes, definitely! She was going to make this better. She would not allow Zero's feeling to be crushed because she was inexperienced and stupid. "Zero…" Yuuki whispered, moving her hand from being clutched to her chest to instead reach down and wrap her fingers around his warm, thick, and _very hard_ errection.

A guttural sounding moan from the depths of his throat passed his lips, and his jaw fell slack as he rocked forward into her palm, and the small delicate fingers that gripped him somewhat loosely. "You… Still… Want…" he panted out harshly, trying to think straight, and failing, utterly. Instead he fell forward, holding himself off of her, but bending his back and humping into her hand; his entire body shaking above hers.

Yuuki reached up and pulled him down on top of her more fully, wanting to fell his weight on her, and tightened her grip on him, starting to move her hand in time with his rough thrusts. "Zero…Take… takeoffyourclothes…" she whispered.

He ripped his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, next he pulled himself up and braced his weight with one hand, as hers fell away from his member long enough that he could use the hand not bracing his weight to tug both his boxers and night pants down and shimmy out of them.

While he was doing that, Yuuki pressed herself into the bed, but raised her hips enough that she could pull her panties down off her hips and made small kicks to get them down fully off of, and out of the way.

Zero lowered himself down once more and his member bumped enticingly against her outer lips, still drenched in moisture from her previous orgasm.

His hand traveled down between their bodies and he took a moment to use his finger to stroke the smooth wet velvet skin of her sex. He gripped his erection and Yukki spread her legs open wide, feeling him part her lips with his member, and him strumming against her tiny button with his tip.

Yuuki shuddered, and moaned, pressing her hips upward towards his prodding. At that moment she felt so _wet, _and _open_, and _ready_. Her core was aching and pulsing, trying to suck him inside, willing him to fill the sudden emptiness… The craving her body had for _thickness_.

"Dammit Yuuki…" He breathed, sounding strained.

She couldn't get enough of that gruff voice, the scent of his body, the feeling of him on top of her, surrounding her; keeping her trapped below him – a willing prisoner to their teenaged hormones and passions. "Zero!" She cried his name into the crook of his shoulder, "Zero… Please… I'm ready. I'm _ready._"


	4. Completion

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, YUUKI, OR ZERO.

A/N: This story has a ton of typos and formatting issues, that I will probably go back and fix, but in the mean time, here is the last chapter.

"You're… Sure?" Zero strained out one last time. He wanted to know, to be absolutely clear that Yuuki was _really_ going to let him… Zero thumbed down his erection, stroking himself while his tip rubbed around that wet, soft center… Yuuki's little pink sex twitching and throbbing and her opening pulsing against his tip made Zero groan and press forward.

"Put it in. I want… I want it in me." Yuuki clutched his back, closed her eyes, and opened as wide as she could. She tilted her hips up invitingly, feeling her swollen nub rub along Zero's pubic mound when she do and feeling her opening contract and her inside give a pleasant tingly squeeze in reaction.

"Okay… But, you gotta help me… F-find it." Zero began to nudge around, poking forward and blindly searching for the place Yuuki's body would yield and let him slip his way inside.

Zero's blind prodding was slightly uncomfortable… "Lower." Yuuki whispered, wincing when he went _too low_ and poked her uncomfortably again.

Yuuki was familiar enough with her own body (she used tampons, and had done a little experimenting on her own in the bathtub with putting her fingers inside… trying to imagine what it would be like when she finally had a man there) that she knew she could guide him, if he'd let her take hold of him. "Zero," she whispered in a way that commanded his attention, and brought his eyes to hers; he looked embaressed and almost a little frightened. Yuuki unwound one arm from around him, and wriggled it between their bodies, "Let me… do it for you."

Zero moved his hand out of the way, and Yuuki took over, lining him up in the proper spot, and tilting her hips again to receive his member. "Try pushing in now." She whispered, and Zero complied.

Suddenly he felt an incredible wet heat squeeze the tip of his cock, and he groaned, shoving in more and feeling contracting rings of muscle massage him. Those purple amethyst eyes snapped shut, while his mouth hung open, gasping and gulping for air.

_So good… Too good… Oh god…Don't come. Don't come. Don't come yet, dammit!_

"Zero…" Yuuki felt him slip inside her; she felt her walls stretching around him and it felt… weird. Weird, but good. She was surprised there wasn't more _pain_, as girls often talked about bad it could hurt for your 'first time'. Yuuki was pretty sure that exercises and guardian training, tampons and her own fingers; those things had most likely worn away her hymen and stretched her some… She was actually glad she didn't think she'd bleed… knowing how Zero got when he smelled her blood and all.

But… Why had he stopped now? "Zero… it's okay… you can…" Yuuki wriggled her slim hips and strained upward, trying to take more of him inside her, get him to move some.

"Ahhh!" Zero cried out softly, "Don't move!" he ordered, "Please… Don't… I…" Zero groaned, while Yuuki watched the side of his face as best she could, sliding her eyes to the side and brushing her lips over the corded muscle between his neck and shoulder, trying to read the pained expression she found there.

What was wrong? Was she… Did it not feel good? Had he changed his mind? Did he regret this now? Why was he… stopping?

"Zero?" Yuuki hugged him, stroked his back, reached down to touch and cup and massage his backside, subtly trying to apply pressure and ask him to move deeper, "Zero… What's… What's wrong? Am I… Is it… not… is it bad?"

He grunted. Shook his head and panted harder, trying to slip in deeper as she seemed to want, but move slowly enough that he didn't trigger an orgasm. He'd barely been inside her a minute or two, hell, he wasn't _even fully _inside her yet;_ but _Zero was about to _explode_.

"It's good." He mumbled, hearing the worried tone of her voice, and hoping conversation would distract his lower body. "It's so damn good, Yuuki." He kissed the side of her face, nibbled her earlobe, and she shuddered in response, her inner muscles seizing up around him once again.

"Then… Go all the way. Please, Zero… I want it all the way." She shoved her hips up again and he clenched his teeth.

"Don't you get it?!" He bit out, pissed she'd moved again after he'd told her not to, "I'm already about to… Fuck, I've been on the edge the whole time and if you move like that I'm gonna be… finished… too soon."

"Wha-?" Yuuki really didn't know what he meant.

"Dumb girl." He mumbled. "I'm about to come already." He admitted. There was no point in denying it, and maybe she'd finally just give him a goddamned minute to calm down. "I want to just… slam into you so badly… But I know I gotta go slow for you… but if I keep going slow I'm gonna be done before I'm even in all the way. You feel too damn good inside, Yuuki."

"Oh…" Yuuki responded dumbly, staring at the ceiling and feeling her cheeks heat up. She tried to figure out what to do. Laying her completely still with him half-way inside her… It was just kind of… awkward. Making her decision, Yuuki tightened her grip and took a deep breath, pushing it out and steeling herself.

"Do it fast then." She whispered.

"I don't…" God damnit. She just _had _to say that, didn't she? "I don't wanna hurt you, Yuuki."

"It's okay!" She insisted.

"If I do it fast, I still probably won't last long." He warned. "You won't get to…"

"I already did! It's your turn now, Zero. I want you to do it like you want... I want to make you…" Yuuki blushed hard, and lowered her already whispering voice, "I want to make you feel good, Zero. I want to… make you come."

Her words were turning him on even more, and he could feel himself pulse within her, and her muscles spasm in response. It was _too much_… Just too goddamned _much_ and he was going to explode soon regardless. He just wanted to feel what it was like to be deep inside before he did. Zero gulped hard, and nodded into Yuuki's shoulder. "Okay, then… I'm… I'm gonna do it. Just… tell me when it's okay."

Yuuki took one more breath, and nodded back, "It's okay. Do it now, Zero. Do it fas-" Before she could finish, she felt Zero snap his hips forward, filling her to the hilt with his thick, hot member and Yuuki let out a startled yelp as his hips met hers.

_That felt… So good!_

Zero grunted and clenched his teeth, still trying to hold back. He mistook her yelp for one of pain and he stilled one more, feeling pre-come leak from his tip as he desperately fought for control.

"Do it again, Zero!" Yuuki whined.

"Eh?" Zero wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"It feels good! Do it again!" Yuuki insisted in a harsh whisper.

Zero planted his elbows more firmly above Yuuki's shoulder blades, and pushed himself up off of her, trying to get better leverage. He bent his knees into the mattress and readied himself for another thrust.

"I love you, Yuuki." He whispered, watching her eyes snap open, he crushed his mouth to hers and shoved his tongue deep inside, swirling and moving it desperately as she fought to meet his passion.

With renewed lust, he pulled back, then quickly speared into her warm wet center once more, feeling all the breath leave her body through her nose and rush passed his cheek. He broke the kiss, and arched his back, going for another thrust.

"More, Zero!" She cried in a strained whisper, "More!"

No longer waiting between thrusts, Zero pounded into Yuuki quick, hard, and deep; he was panting and grunting and groaning, pushing himself to the limit of his endurance.

"Come on, Zero…" The young girl crooned, "I want to feel you…"

"Ahhh!" Zero shoved in one final time and stilled above her, his backside and thighs twitching and his arms shaking while sweat dripped down his forehead from the strain of holding himself upright.

His testicles seized up, clenching towards his body and his cock was pulsing deep within Yuuki's tight little body, shooting his hot, sticky come out in short, explosive spurts.

His mind went totally blank as the pure erotic pleasure of _release_ wiped all thoughts from his mind. All but one: Yuuki.

He cried her name in a pained-sounding whisper one final time before collapsing on top of the small girl in a boneless, sated heap and he nuzzled her neck while he felt her arms wrap around him, hugging him tightly to her.

"Yuuki… Yuuki…. Yuuki…" He whispered her name between planting little kisses along her neck, collar bone, jaw line and cheek.

"Zero." She responded, holding him close.

Eventually he rolled off of her, and pulled her close against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Was it… good?" She finally asked.

"Incredible." He responded, sounding awed.

"Good." Yuuki smiled into his chest, before both of them dozed off.

Things would never be the same between them… But that was okay. As usual, they would share this secret, and they would find their way.

Two guardians, sharing secrets and now… sharing even more.

Sharing themselves.


End file.
